


Thank you for falling in love with me

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emma Swan is Killian Jones’ best friend - Killian Jones is Emma Swan’s best friend, but they both are secretly in love with each other. What happens when one of them finally confesses their feeling?This story is dedicated to my dear friend @hookedonapirate - HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! and you are all welcome for now having two wonderful catchy tunes ;)





	Thank you for falling in love with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hookedonapirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to my dear friend @hookedonapirate - HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! and you are all welcome for now having two wonderful catchy tunes ;)

Emma was watching her best friend in awe. He was sitting on a stool on stage, playing his guitar and smiling into the crowd.

_Every month he had a gig - she was there, no matter what. He often didn’t know she was there until he finished his performance. And the first thing he always did was pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek and telling her how much he appreciated that she came._

 

_Of course, she came - he was her everything, her whole world. Well, technically he was her best friend, someone she could rely on and come to, whenever she needed him but deep down she knew he was so much more._

 

_Not that she would tell him - definitely not. She would never ruin what they had, their friendship too precious to her._

 

When he finally left the stage he went to her directly and pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

 

“Swan, I am glad you came.” His accent was thicker than usual, he was a bit sweaty and he seemed exhausted. Emma pressed her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. His musky scent invading her senses. She closed her eyes and smiled broadly. God, she loved this man so much.

 

\-----------

 

Killian saw her the very first moment he started to play an accord. She was there - she always was there. There was not a single gig she missed. No matter how stressed her life was, there was always room for his monthly performance.

 

As much as he enjoyed being on stage, he wanted nothing more than to finish his performance and get to her. She was his best friend and he knew it was wrong and against all good senses, but he had fallen in love with her.

She was so much more than just an ordinary friend - she was his world.

 

From the very first moment he met her, he was under her spell. Looking back to these days he only could smile.

Emma had been his anchor ever since. No matter how stressful or shitty life was - Emma Swan was there for him.

**Constantly - ever - anytime.**

 

He wanted to tell her so badly, but he knew he would ruin everything and he didn’t want to lose her - he _couldn’t_ lose her or he would lose himself.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

They broke their hug and went to a table, their fingers interlaced, their shoulders touching. With their friends surrounded, they fell into light conversation, smiling, laughing and enjoying the evening and the company.

 

It was a Thursday night, like every other - or not. Suddenly a group of college girls entered the pub, strolling to them directly. Emma didn’t pay them any attention until they finally stood in front of their table.

 

„How can I help you, ladies?“, Killian, always the gentleman, asked. They seemed shy and two of them started to giggle when finally one of them found the courage to talk. Emma narrowed her eyes, eying them suspiciously. She knew that Killian was a babe magnet, she never liked it - mostly because all these girls and women just wanted to be seen with him or sleep with him. None of them were really interested in him.

 

„Well, we asked ourselves if you are going to perform again tonight and- if we can buy you a drink maybe?“ The dark-haired girl was nervous but still the one with the most self-confidence.

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the very same moment Killian looked at her. Amusement shone in his eyes when he slowly turned to the girls again. „Sure, I think I can manage to sing again tonight. Just give me another half an hour and maybe this offered drink you spoke about.“

He got up and walked away with the group, leaving Emma and the rest of their friends alone. Normally this wouldn’t bother her, but tonight, tonight something was different.

 

She watched him with sad eyes, her heart ached and she finally made a decision: she needed something to drink. She looked at Killian again. Okay, maybe she needed _a lot_ to drink, regarding the circumstance that Killian enjoyed the attention of the five girls a tad too much.

Ignoring the looks of her friends, she rushed to the bar, shoving two of Killian's admirers aside to get the bartender’s attention. She ordered a tequila and was already on her way back when she heard Killian laugh. She downed the golden liquid and ordered two more.

 

When she passed Killian, he looked at her irritated, but she ignored him and went on.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Normally Killian enjoyed teasing Emma and playing the big womanizer, but when he saw her broken and hurt look he asked himself why he did it at all. He always preferred being with _her,_ instead of being with total strangers, who only wanted to hear him sing or get to know dirty little secrets. He never asked for that much attention, but his singing qualities and his monthly performances made him kind of famous on the campus.

Especially younger women tried to sweet-talk him and to get to see him naked, but he never gave in. Well, he did twice but after what happened afterward he stopped himself and swore he would never do it again.

 

He emptied his rum and strolled over to the stage. When he entered the stage, all attention was on him, but he only searched for Emma. He looked around irritated but he couldn’t find her. She wasn’t at their table, she wasn’t at the bar. Maybe she went to the bathroom?

 

He decided to get started, although he wished she would be in sight. He suddenly smiled at himself and decided to sing a classic.

 

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away_

 

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

 

The time he reached his favorite part, he saw her and a huge smile appeared on his face. He continued and tried to make eye contact with her, but she didn’t look at him at all. Instead, he saw that she went to the bar with a handsome stranger. He followed her with his eyes and continued to sing, but his heart broke and he felt sad and disappointed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Emma hated her own behavior. She wished she would be able to act differently, but she couldn’t. Seeing Killian surrounded by these girls was one thing, but seeing him perform for them was a whole other one let along that he performed one of her most favorite songs, didn’t make things easier at all.

 

That was the reason she ran to the toilet as soon as she saw him walking to the stage and when she finally heard the song, she decided to accept Graham’s offer for a drink. She always declined him, but this time she felt like she needed to distract herself. She couldn’t understand why Killian always needed the attention and why he always turned his back on her.

 

When Killian finished, she looked towards the stage, meeting his gaze briefly. He looked broken and sad, but she blamed the alcohol for clouding her judgment. She turned her attention back to Graham, who suddenly placed his hand on her upper arm. Emma stiffened. She hated being touched by anyone, her instincts told her to stop him, but something inside her made her want to hurt Killian as much as she felt hurt by him.

 

She allowed Graham to touch her and also to come closer. She allowed him to brush her hair off her shoulder and she allowed him to lean even closer, but before he was able to kiss her, she mumbled a sorry and rushed outside.

 

It was pouring cats and dogs. Emma sighed but didn’t go back inside. She sat down, covering her face with her hands. Why? Why did she have to act like that? Why did she want to change things? She liked how things were, but she also was curious to find out what was possible - wasn’t she?

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Killian watched them the whole time and when the stranger suddenly leaned closer, his blood froze. His heart broke and as much as he wanted to tear his eyes away, he couldn’t - he was drawn to the scene in front of him.

 

He extended the instrumental part of the song, not able to form a single word - a lump formed in his throat.

He knew he couldn’t stop his performance now - he had to end the song, but he wasn’t sure if he could do it. A look at his friend’s table and he knew what to do.

 

The moment Robin joined him on stage he told him to take over and that he needed to do something - **now**. Robin clapped him on the back. “She is sitting outside - she didn’t leave,” his friend told him quietly making Killian smile broadly.

He nodded and left the stage. Killian ignored the odd look of one of his admirers, he ignored two girls who approached him and he ignored everything else. He only wanted to find his best friend and talk to her.

 

He grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door, finding Emma sitting on a step to the side entrance.

 

“Swan, you’ll catch your death out here,” he said but instead of dragging her inside, he only sat next to her, holding his leather jacket up, to shield them from the rain.

She didn’t look up, she only sat there in silence and Killian knew better than to try and coax her inside.

 

“I love you, Killian,” Emma suddenly said without looking at him. He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

“I know, love, and I love you,” he answered kissing her temple. “Do you want to tell me why you nearly kissed this stranger before?”

 

Emma turned her face towards him. “Killian, you don’t understand-,” she started again but didn’t continue. Killian watched her closely. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or if the rain was the cause of the droplets rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Swan?” his heart skipped a beat - was she saying what he hoped she was saying? He wanted to ask her, but suddenly the door opened and some people stepped outside, interrupting their conversation.

They fell into silence again, a big gap between them, space Killian didn’t like - space which felt even bigger since they weren’t able to finish their conversation.

 

“Come,” Killian suddenly said and took her hand. Emma raised an eyebrow, but when he tugged slightly, she got up and followed him inside.

Although they were drenched, he dragged her towards the stage, pulling her up with him.

 

“Hey guys, apologies for the rude halt before but there was something or better said someone missing and now I found her and I wanted to ask if I shall continue what I started before.”

 

Emma was still holding his hand absentmindedly. Although the moment she realized, she let go and stepped back. Killian looked at her but didn’t say anything. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool next to her.

 

“There are two songs I want to perform for you and both are for this wonderful lady next to me, my best friend - Emma Swan.” He smiled at her and started to play the first song.

 

Emma stared at him. She hated to be on stage where everyone was able to stare at her, but the moment Killian started to sing, the world around her faded slowly.

 

Her heart arched the moment he called her his best friend in front of everyone. Yes, she **was** his best friend and she loved this fact, but she also wanted to be so much more.

She thought about a few moments ago when she nearly confessed her feelings and ruined everything and she thought about his irritated but also curious look.

 

She felt his eyes on her and looked at him with flushed cheeks. He sang **their** song - a song they loved both (not only because their secret passion and their binge-watching weekends of Golden Girls), a song they felt connected to and which described their friendship in the best form possible.

 

“ _Thank you for being a friend_ ,” Killian ended the song and looked at her with bright eyes.

The crowd started to cheer and whistle and the applause was big.

 

Emma smiled at him and clapped her hands when Killian suddenly got up.

 

“For the next song, I need some help from my mate Robin. Would you do me the honor to play the guitar?” Robin looked at their friends irritated but nodded and joined them on stage.

 

Killian whispered something in his ear and Robin nodded smiling. He looked at Emma briefly before he sat down and pitched the guitar. When he was ready he nodded towards Killian.

 

After two accords Killian started to sing and Emma froze.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

 

He touched her cheek and caressed her smooth skin with his thumb while he added coyly and also for everyone audible “and we both know we didn’t rush anything at all, love” what made her smile and the tears finally fell.

 

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

He looked at her expectantly and Emma nodded quickly while she bit her lower lip and beamed at him.

 

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

 

He suddenly stepped closer and kissed her forehead before he stepped back again and lifted his arm, reaching for her.

 

_Take my hand_

 

Emma took it without hesitation

 

_Take my whole life too_

 

Killian pulled her towards him, wrapped his second arm around her and pressed his forehead against hers before he sang the next few words softly.

 

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

He put a wet strand behind her ear, caressed her check once more before he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips on her soft ones. They were so captured in their kiss that they didn’t realize that the whole pub continued singing.

 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

The finally broke the kiss when everyone around them started to cheer and applaud and whistle, but they only looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you too, Emma. And I think I do understand-” He smirked at her and captured her lips again, swearing to himself that he will never ever let her go again.

 

After they left the stage and said goodbye to their friends (they both were still soaked and to be honest they didn’t want to stay any minute longer) they headed to Killian’s flat, where they changed into something more comfortable (after some more enjoyable activities).


End file.
